


Late Nights at Lovelies

by I_Write_Sins



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Art Student Jack, Bisexual, Egineering student Mark, F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps AU, Homophobia, Jack's sister OC, Jacksepticeye AU, M/M, Markiplier AU, Oral Sex, Pole Dancer Mark, Pole Dancing, Romance, Smut, Stripclub AU, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, bartender Jack, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack moved to America, he never imagined working somewhere like the Lovelies Lounge, or falling for someone like Mark, but life has a funny way of surprising you in the best kind of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights at Lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so my username is pretty self explanatory (sorry, not sorry). This is my first fanfiction, and has been knocking around my head for a while, so I thought why not put it out there? 
> 
> I know it's certainly not the first pole dancing story involving the Grumps and Mark but I hope you enjoy my take on it. 
> 
> It's set in an AU where no-one is a Youtuber, but other than that, the personalities remain pretty much in line. There are mentions of original characters and made up names for Jack's siblings since I felt a little weird trying to search their actual names.

 When Jack had been growing up in Ireland, he'd always been raised a good Catholic boy. His parents hadn't been _that_ religious, but a cross still hung above their fire place, and his beloved Nanna had always warned him about sinning and hellfire if ever he misbehaved. Anything that the Good Lord didn't approve of was enough for a one way ticket to hell if you didn't confess and repent.

So, the time they'd 'caught' Jack, fresh faced and sixteen, kissing another boy, his family had been utterly horrified. His father had sat down with him and explained in his firm 'no arguments' voice that _"boys belonged with girls"_ and that was all there was to it.

Owen, the boy he'd been kissing had been shipped off to boarding school without a second thought, and Jack had been forced to Church every Sunday until he forgot all about his 'deviant urges'.

His little 'transgression' had never been brought up again, and after the gossip died down, he'd spent his time chasing girls like a 'normal' boy. His family, his neighbours, everyone else was happy.

But Jack never forgot how much _better_ it had felt kissing Owen than kissing Sinead or Leah or Ailish...

Every time he felt the flutter of interest in another man though, the look of mortification on his mothers face, and the months of scandalised whispers of his village had always crashed back into his mind.

It had fucked him up for a long time.

Considering that, Jack didn't really know how he'd ended up in his current situation, with another man pinning him against a wall, his stubble rasping against Jack's skin as hot lips trailed down his neck and skilled fingers massaged his prostate while the Irishman wailed like a cat in heat.

Well, that was sort of a lie - he knew exactly _how_ he'd gotten there, he just didn't know _when_ he'd stopped caring about what the world thought to just give in and finally let himself just _be_.

It was as much a relief as it was a thrill.

He was never more glad he'd made the move to America than in these moments where he tasted what _real_ freedom was like.

He'd been so restricted back home, but here, he could study what he wanted, live how he wanted, work where he wanted, fuck who he wanted...

There wasn't a single thing he was doing in the U.S. that his parents would have approved of, but Jack _didn't_ care.

Shame, embarrassment, or what anyone else thought was the last thing on his mind, especially right now as he arched up against the alley wall and swallowed a heated moan.

He could feel his heart thundering in his ears, even over the muffled sound of the music that was trickling out of the Lovelies Lounge.

Thrashing his head to the side, Jack choked out a little noise as the fingers thrusting inside of him sped up.

"You should see yourself." The deep voice growled. Jack cracked his eyes open to stare at the handsome black haired, brown eyed man who was making his body sing.

"You look _so_ hot right now."

Pants pooled around his ankles, vest spread open and chest heaving, Jack was sure he was indeed quite a sight.

But he didn't even care.

This felt amazing, better than anything he'd ever experienced with his other girlfriends, and he couldn't even make himself feel guilty about how _right_ it felt.

He wanted to try and form words, but he was too far gone - instead, he moaned again, louder this time as he felt his orgasm start to coil in his gut.

A soft, dark chuckle puffed against his neck, "It feels good doesn't it, _Sean?_ "

His real name, one that few people knew and even fewer were allowed to use, made Jack's heart leap into his throat even as his toes curled as those damned massaging fingers kept their steady pace. Nodding so fast it made his teeth clack, the Irishman made a strangled noise.

Despite the cool whisper of night air, and the fact that he was practically naked, Jack could feel perspiration starting to bead and run down his skin.

He was so close, it was almost painful...

"Mark, please! I _need_ -"

Another chuckle, this one more gentle and understanding, shushed him as his lover wrapped his other warm calloused hand around Jack's desperately neglected erection.

"Shhh, I got you man." Mark's grip was perfect -and it was almost embarrassing how few strokes it took to make Jack come.

Jack's back bowed away from the wall as his climax collided with him like a punch. He muffled his cry with his fist as his body shuddered and jerked, dick spilling all over the other mans hand.

Mark's startled laugh seemed a million miles away as Jack floated on the cloud of orgasm induced bliss. Spiraling down from the high, he barely felt the other man's fingers gently withdraw from him.

God, he hadn't come that hard in a while - hadn't come at _all_ since Mark had been gone for two weeks - so he'd been pretty pent up, but he hadn't meant to finish so quickly...

Mark just made him feel so crazy, and it certainly hadn't helped that Mark's last set on stage had been so fucking _hot_.

Jack honestly didn't know how he'd managed to hold on more than five seconds.

Experts in the alleyway meet up by now, Mark grabbed the little towel he'd had slung over his otherwise naked shoulder and gently cleaned off Jack and his own hands, wiping away any evidence of their secret rendezvous, while Jack pulled his boxers and pants up and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Mark.

Jack sighed, resting his chin on the other mans broad shoulder as Mark's solid arms wrapped around him and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I guess you missed me then." Mark laughed.

Well, if that wasn't the understatement of the century.

"You aren't _ever_ allowed to go away for two week again." Jack growled breathlessly.

Pressed up against the other man as he was, he could feel Mark's own prominent erection, and even though they'd been screwing around together for a few months, Jack still felt somewhat shy as he asked, "You ahm...don't want me to return the favour?"

Mark laughed again, pulled out of the embrace and ran his fingers through his black fluffy hair, staring enticingly at Jack. "Of course, but not right now. I'm due on stage again in five."

They'd been out there that long? Reluctantly Jack nodded, suddenly aware that if Mark was due in, he'd also been gone too long. With a soft sigh, he started to re-button his vest.

"I'll have to owe you." Jack promised as he grabbed his bowtie and fastened it back around his neck, tugging at the elastic to make sure it wasn't too tight.

"Don't think I won't collect, Jackie boy." Mark said playfully, waggling his brows has he tugged at Jack's vest to flatten it, then pulled him close for a chaste kiss.

Jack felt his face flush, wishing he wasn't still so easily riled. "W-we should go back inside."

Mark grinned at him, nose to nose. "You're _way_ too cute when you're flustered."

Jack stepped away, tugging his vest again, he shot Mark a rude gesture as he turned to go back into Lovelies.

Even six months on, Jack still couldn't believe he'd ended up at the club or that he loved it so freaking much. He still had to pinch himself almost every day.

Pushing open the back door with Mark trailing behind him, music assaulted his ears immediately. The music thrummed through his body as much as it pulsed in his ears, but he was used to it by now. _Low_ by Flow Rida was belting out, though he wasn't sure who was on the pole at the moment. Either Arin or Ross by the sounds of the music...

It wouldn't be Danny or Barry since they'd both already done their sets for the night, and it obviously couldn't be Mark since the other man had been out with him.

He could hear the rush of cheers indicating that whoever it was, they had just ripped some item of clothing off.

Almost at the entrance back to the main floor, Mark turned suddenly and took Jack's hand. "Hey, so....see you when we close up?"

Cheeks pink at the sweet gesture Jack grinned and gave him a nod. "Of course, someone has to clean up the mess you bastards make."

Mark gave him a soft little smile, then flitted off to the dressing rooms.

Jack shook his head ruefully. He had wanted whatever this _thing_ was between them to be more - he'd spent hours thinking about it - but he still hadn't had the courage to ask him...He forcefully pushed the thoughts away.

Thinking about Mark already took up enough of his thoughts as it was, and he still had an hour of his shift left before he could let himself be too moon-brained.

Checking his clothes one last time, Jack pushed the door open and moved through the throng of women who were mesmerized by the dancer on stage.

Following the gaze of the cheering crowd, Jack saw Arin on the central stage, naked except for a tight pair of black cotton boxer briefs, gyrating against the silver floor to ceiling pole, hair flying as he moved sensually along with the beat.

Arin was great to watch. Flirty, sassy and oozing the kind of confidence Jack could only dream of, the short haired dancer played his 'naughty boy' part perfectly, arching his hips and twirling himself around the pole is a way that made his thigh muscles bulge as he braced himself with a skill that took years to master. Light bounced off the sheen of sweat across his abs, but he didn't look like he had a care in the world.

Jack always wondered how the guys did it without mangling their balls, but when he asked any of them, they laughed and just told him it was lots and lots of practise - and that all of the had smashed their junk many, _many_ times in the name of their art.

Even though there was only an hour until close, the place was still packed, women crammed into every corner, hollering and cheering at the display Arin was putting on.

They were gathered around the bar too, in slightly alarming numbers...someone must have just had last call for drink orders.

Weaving through the crowd, Suzy spotted him and quickly lifted the flip up counter of the bar to let him through. Kevin and Holly were both busy pouring and mixing, and even as she spoke, she was making an order of bright pink cosmopolitans.

"Thank goodness!" She shouted to be heard above the music. "I was starting to think I'd need to come in and rescue you!"

Oh, yeah, he'd told her he was going to take a piss...Oops. He couldn't exactly say what he was _actually_ doing.

"Sorry, Boss! I'll make the time up."

Suzy grinned at him, "Good! Now, we have some thirsty ladies to serve!"

 _Thirsty in more ways than one_ , Jack thought to himself as he gave Suzy a small salute and turned to the crowd of waiting ladies.

Putting on his most charming smile, his loud voice cut easily above the music, "Alright ladies, who's next?"

 

* * *

 

Three am on Saturday morning after their bouncer 'Ninja' Brian had kicked the last of the lady revelers out, Jack was exhausted but happy.

He'd offered to sweep the wood floors as Suzy counted their nights takings, while Holly and Kevin began doing inventory of what Suzy would need to restock.

Danny, Barry, Mark, Ross and Arin were all lounging on the couches, changed out of their costumes and happy to laze after a hard night of 'shaking booty' as Danny liked to say.

Grinning as he listened to the casual banter tossed between them - Arin and Danny arguing over who the cougars found the hottest - Jack tried to imagine going back to his old bar, but found that he just couldn't see it.

He'd _never_ have pictured himself somewhere like Lovelies, but now that he was, he couldn't ever imagine working anywhere else.

Never mind the fact that working the three nights at Lovelies netted him more than five nights at his old bar, the fact that the crew he worked with felt like family after only a few months of knowing them was much more rewarding.

For the first time in his life, he could be _himself_ around other people.

He hadn't realised how liberating that actually felt.

And of course, their was his relationship with Mark...

 His life right now was better than it had ever been, and he found himself wishing he worked more than three nights a week. He had asked Suzy once if they ever planned to open more nights, but she just gave a shrug and a dreamy _"Maybe one day."_

As much as the others loved the place, the club was Suzy's baby, and Jack knew that she spent every moment either _in_ the Lounge, or thinking about it in some capacity.

The brainchild of Suzy, Arin and Danny, the club had started off from Suzy's protest that men had hundreds of clubs that they could go to in the L.A. area if they wanted to see women pole dancing and stripping, but there was basically nowhere for ladies to go if they wanted the same night of saucy fun.

Danny and Arin had both been pole dancing for years, (they'd met in a class) and Suzy was an organisational Goddess. Between the three of them, they'd pitched what had begun as a fanciful dream, but soon started to take shape as an actual legitimate thing that they could totally do.

Story has it, she'd said to the boys _"It can't be that hard to run a strip club, right?"_ so, Arin, a graphic designer, Danny, a record store worker, and Suzy, a makeup counter consultant, had pooled together (with a little help from Suzy's _extremely_ liberal parents), gotten a loan, and started L.A's first exclusively male dancer, ladies only strip club.

Like any business, their first years were the hardest.

See, everything had been up and running, but the problem was getting people through the doors. Facebook and flyering could only do so much, and even though they had curious people drift in, it wasn't enough to keep them going.

Arin had told Jack Suzy had spent many nights in tears, wondering if they were going to have to close, to give up before they'd even really had a chance and got themselves too deep into debt.

The trio had been friends for years, and Arin had struggled to see his wife so depressed. On a last hope, the boys had gone to the studio where they took their pole classes and invited their classmates, teachers and all their friends to a big bash at Lovelies.

It was an effort to cheer Suzy up, but as luck would have it, a friend of one of the boy's instructors wrote for a local magazine and she'd written the Lounge a glowing review.

Things had picked up quickly from there, and as word spread, Lovelies Lounge had become _the_ place to have your hens night, ladies night, birthday, or just to generally see some hot young men work their bodies and have a great time without being heckled or hit on by skeezy dudes.

After that stroke of luck, they'd gone from zero to sixy and Suzy had quickly realised they needed help, and fast.

She was struggling behind the bar, and the two boys couldn't keep pace with being the only dancers. Danny and Arin had gone to other local pole classes to find more recruits, while Suzy had started putting ads out for bartenders.

It hadn't taken long from them to strike collective gold - Ross, an Australian guy had been the next dancer hired, followed almost immediately by the stalwart Barry, and then Mark. Suzy had found Kevin, then Holly, and a few months later, they'd found Jack.

He could still vividly remember the moment he'd seen Suzy's ad pinned up on a notice board at his college campus...

 

_'The Lovelies Lounge LADIES ONLY Club is looking for bartenders 3 nights a week - MUST be over 21 - previous experience beneficial - must be comfortable seeing dick on a nightly basis - big $$$ - call and ask to speak to Suzy"_

 He'd just about choked on the soda he'd been drinking when he'd read 'must be comfortable seeing dick on a nightly basis', laughing at how candid it was.

Figuring 'what the hell?', he'd taken one of the stubs with Suzy's name and number. Frankie's, The bar he'd been working in at the time was paying him peanuts, and even with his scholarship, he was finding it hard to survive.

The life of an arts student was always a gamble.

His parents had tried so hard to understand his passion for art, but they hadn't been able to believe in it as a career. They'd made him promise to do something 'more sensible' before they'd let him move to America, 'in case art didn't work out', but he had no desire end up locked into a career that didn't excite him.

He'd worked so hard to leave Ireland for greater things, he didn't want to have to go back home, tail between his legs because he'd run out of money.

If he failed his degree, that was one thing, but his grades were going great.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he'd phoned Suzy. She'd arranged an interview, and asked him to come in the next morning he was free.

Resume in hand, he'd been surprised when he'd turned up to the address Suzy had given him. He hadn't really known what to expect but the place didn't look as seedy as he'd thought.

Pushing open the wooden door, he'd been greeted by a surprisingly classy interior of black damascus wallpaper that almost clashed with the abstract male nude paintings that hung on the walls. Several glass top-bar tables were bolted discreetly to the floor and stools were spaced randomly, along with a few plush black leather couches tucked into two of the rooms corners, enough for people to sit down and drink, but not so many that they were in the way.

The burnished caramel coloured hardwood floor had creaked under his feet as he walked, and if it hadn't of been for the silver floor to ceiling poles that were on the three stages, Jack could have mistaken it for any normal bar.

He'd been lost in his observations until a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a young woman with impeccable make up and a big smile.

"Hi, Jack? I'm Suzy."

She was a lot younger than Jack had expected. Black and blonde hair framed her soft face, and wicked eye-liner flicked up in a flawless style that made her eyes seem super intense. Jack was instantly a little intimidated.

Nervous, he'd shook her hand. "Ahm, yep, that's me!"

"You've already had a bit of a look, but I'll show you the rest of the place and we can chat in my office." Gesturing out at the floor, Suzy began the tour. "So, this is the main dance floor. Obviously, you can see we have three stages. We usually have one dancer on at a time, because it keeps the boys from getting tired and honestly, it's cheaper to light one stage at a time than three. We have a few different DJ's and they operate the lights and the music from here."

Several spotlights hung from the ceiling, and Jack had seen the raised booth where the DJ worked. Nodding, Suzy pointed to a side area. "Now, we do have an area here where ladies can get a private dance or have some one-on-one time, but it never goes any further than that. The boys absolutely call the shots and nobody's allowed to do anything that makes them or other patrons uncomfortable." Firmly, eyes not leaving Jack's, Suzy was frank with him. "The guys may take their clothes off when they're dancing, but they aren't here to be exploited. We have a bouncer, Brian, and we don't have to call on him often but we do sometimes have ladies who get drunk and take it too far."

Jack had just nodded, faintly relieved.

Continuing the tour, Suzy had pointed out the two ladies bathrooms, and at Sean's concern, had laughed as she's shown him that there was a men's bathroom out the back for the dancers and the bar workers. Pushing through the 'employees only' door, Suzy pointed out said bathrooms, the dressing room where the dancers got ready, and the back room where all the stock was kept. Lastly, she'd taken Jack through to the office and invited him to sit down.

She was straight to business, reading over his resume while Jack had tried not to fidget.

"So, would you be available to work the three nights we need you?" When Jack had nodded Suzy had continued. "We'd get you to start at seven each night, doing prep work and getting things ready. Doors open at eight and we kick the last customers out around two thirty or three am. After that, we get you to stay back and do clean up for about an hour. You get a half hour break mid way through the night, and any tips that get given directly to you are yours to keep. We pay you a standard hourly wage which you'll get paid every fortnight, and if we have a really great month, we also like to split bonus payments between everyone. Sound good?"

Impressed, Jack had nodded again.

Leaning in over her desk, Suzy's expression had suddenly gotten serious.

"So, Jack, what do you think?"

Pausing, trying to think of the right thing to say, Jack had finally settled on the honest answer. "Ahm, it's...different than what I expected."

Suzy had laughed musically, "We get that a lot. Most people expect this to be some seedy brothel or something, but it's just a place where ladies can come out, have a drink, have some fun and see some seriously talented guys dancing and stripping, and not be worried about being hit on by some gross drunk dudes."

"I think it's pretty cool." Jack winced, the thickness of his accent making him sounds more like he was saying 'tink' than 'think." His accent always seemed to pick up the most when he was nervous or angry.

Suzy had just smiled at him. "Well, ladies will love you at the bar with that accent."

"I won't have to take me clothes off, will I?" Jack had asked, suddenly wary at the thought.

"Oh no, not if you don't want to. You'll be exclusively behind the bar. Your uniform does show off quite a bit of skin though." She'd laughed as Jack's raised brows and stood to open a cupboard. Pulling out a coat hanger with a black vest on it, she looked at him. "We provide you with a vest and bow tie, then you just wear a pair of black jeans."

Cautiously, "No shirt underneath?"

"Nope."

"Oh, ahm okay," Jack had paused, thinking for a second before he'd decided, "I think I can live with that. Wait, the jeans don't have to have holes in the arse or anything do they?"

Suzy had burst out laughing and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Hanging the outfit back up, she had shaken her head. "No, they don't. And I think you're going to fit in really well here."

It had taken a moment for it to click, but when it did, Jack had grinned and asked, "Does this mean I've got the job?"

Waggling her finger, Suzy had laughed again. "Well, I still need to discuss hiring you with Danny and Arin, but you're the first person who's come in with a good sense of humour that's made me think you'll get along with everyone here."

"Awesome!"

Two days later, Jack had gotten the call, and that Friday, starry eyed, he's started working at Lovelies Lounge.

The rest was history.

His first shift he'd shown up early and been introduced to everyone.

Danny was long, lean and limber, probably the most acrobatic on the stage aside from Arin, his fluffy hair and easy going style endearing him to the ladies. He was the oldest of all of them, and the others occasionally ruffled his feathers about it, but he still had more than enough skill to work a crowd into a frenzy.

Now Arin, well, Jack was lucky he was pretty tolerant because Arin was a take him or leave him kind of guy and he just _oozed_ sex. He was constantly touching, flirting, making sexual jokes and working that attitude when he danced. He took on the most sensual routines and made it utterly look natural.

Ross was a bundle of excitement, and forever the butt of jokes. His main shtick was his Australia accent and it drove women crazy - they played 'the man from Down Under' card for most of his sets and had him dressed up in akubra hats, play wrestling toy snakes and all that kind of crap, but Ross didn't mind. They gave him shit, but he gave it back just as much.

Barry was quiet, and though he joked around with the others, he was the least boisterous. Of all the boys who danced at the Lounge, Barry was the one Jack had taken the longest to understand. He played the gentleman card, looking smouldering in top hats, and modified coats with tails, stripping each layer off as slower music played. Jack had thought at first that he didn't really enjoy dancing, but being an ex-gymnast, Barry seemed to be the one who appreciated it most as an art form rather than the spectacle.

And then, there had been _Mark._

Jack hadn't met him on his first night because he'd been off visiting family in Cincinnati, but on his second shift Mark had been there.

Handsome, playful and hot as fuck, Jack's crush on the dark haired man had been instant and intense. Jack had been completely enamoured by the half Korean, and luckily, it hadn't taken long to find out Mark was just as spellbound by him.

Jack was still trying to work through the lingering issues of his sexuality, but Mark was with him every step of the way and Jack couldn't ever remember being so happy. His life right now was so far from the miserable guy he'd been while he was still living in Ireland.

"Hey, Jack!" Arin's voice shook the Irishman out of his memories. "Who do you think attracts more cougars? Me or Danny?"

Finishing sweeping the last bits of dirt, hair and glitter into a little pile and grabbing a dustpan, Jack didn't even look up when he gave his answer. "Definitely Barry."

Arin made a disgruntled noise while everyone else fell into laughter.

"Hey, screw you! Barry wasn't one of the options!"

Jack snorted at Arin's petty reply. "Well yeah, because you knew if you included Barry, you'd lose."

"Hey c'mon on now guys." Suzy, ever the peacemaker was suddenly beside Arin, kissing his cheek as he pouted. "You _all_ have your fair share of appreciation from the older ladies." Arin 'humphed' but let himself preen into his wife's attentions when she rubbed at his shoulders.

It had taken Jack while to get his head around the fact that Suzy didn't mind that Arin stripped off and pole danced in front of women that wanted to cop a feel of his dick, but Suzy had explained that she couldn't possibly keep up with all the sexual energy that Arin had, so as long as Arin didn't _sleep_ with any customers, and that he was still her husband at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, what was with last night?" Danny chimed in. "I swear there couldn't have been more than ten women under the age forty!"

"We had a booking for a woman who was 'celebrating' her divorce." Suzy chuckled. "They basically booked out the whole place. And guess what?" Her voice suddenly pitched in excitement. Before anyone else could respond, Suzy continued, "We had one of the best night we've ever had! We made almost a thousand dollars more than last Friday!"

Cheers went up all around and Arin's sulky mood was instantly forgotten as he swept Suzy up and lifted her in a spin. Everyone was backslapping and hugging, elated at the news.

"Three cheers for Suzy!" Danny said, looping a lanky arm around Suzy's shoulder once Arin had put her down.

Suzy laughed and shook her head. "No, three cheers for everyone! If the next two nights are as good as these, what say we all go out together on Monday night?"

" _Definitely_ three cheers for Suzy!" Danny yelled, pumping his fists. "Let's go get wasted!"

"On someone else's money!" Ross chimed in.

"We have to have two more good nights before then boys!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Danny laughed, squeezing Suzy's shoulders. "I'll literally _dance my ass off_ if it means free booze."

"But what would you be without your fabulous ass Danny?" Mark asked in mock horror.

"Fuck you Fischbach!" the older man laughed without any anger as Mark gave him the finger.

Everyone was giggling, giddy with the news of how well business had gone, and Jack grinned as Mark and Danny got into a mock wrestling match on one of the plush couches. Mark pinned the lighter man instantly, and Jack felt his face get hot. Mark let off and Danny rolled him over as Arin started 'calling' their match.

Suzy shook her head, more than used to their antics, while Holly and Kevin went back to finish in the stockroom. Jack couldn't help but grin at how _domestic_ it all felt.

Suzy let the boys play for a few minutes, then clapped her hands loudly.

"Guys, please, we need to lock up and get home. You can come here and make out tonight."

"Pah, as if anyone wants to make out with this guy!" Danny said, even as he wrapped his arm around Mark in apology for the mean remark.

  _If only Danny knew_ Jack thought. Busying himself taking the broom into the back room he could faintly hear the exchange continue.

"Oh, oh, you have wounded me so!" Mark cried.

"I'm just kidding man, I'd _totally_ make sweet, sweet love to that cute butt of yours."

"Sorry, but you'll have to get in line Mr. Sexbang."

Raucous laughter all around as Jack went from the office to the dressing room and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a faded old shirt.

 _I'm definitely first_ Jack thought, cheeks pinking as he packed his uniform into his bag to wash before his next shift that night.

 Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Jack headed back out and leaned on the door frame in time to see Suzy throw her hands up.

"Guys, please, _go home!_ " Suzy shooed cheerfully. "I, for one, want to go home and go to sleep! Get your stuff and let's go! If you're here when I lock up, you're staying!"

There was a general good natured grumble and a shuffle as everyone moved to the back room to grab their things. Jack moved out of the way to let everyone else through.

Mark was the last to walk through as he gave Jack a heated look and followed it up with a wink that made Jack's stomach flutter.

Jack had wanted to keep things secret, but he wondered about the wisdom of that choice now though when he was aching to kiss Mark goodbye.

At least he'd see him later. Fridays were great but Sunday's were the worst since it meant saying goodbye for the whole week.

As much as he liked Mark, he still hasn't worked up the courage to see him outside the Lounge. Admittedly, Jack knew was that pretty ridiculous - the guy had put his fingers up his arse for God sake, so Jack was pretty sure Mark wouldn't say no to grabbing a coffee with him some time....yet, every time he tried, Jack felt his tongue get heavy. 

Mark was just so great and Jack felt like such a dork compared to him. He wasn't anywhere near as cool, or good looking or interesting as Mark was. He was just some loud Irish guy who studied art and could mix a reasonable drink.

But Mark was crazy intelligent, ridiculously sweet and genuine, and so sexy he made Jack's knees feel weak. 

Adjusting the strap on his bag, Jack called out a goodbye and smiled at the chorus of _'byes'_ and _'seeya laters'_ and Arin's ' _have a good one Lucky Charms_ ' that followed him as he pushed out the front door.

His essay on the history of an art movement was probably a priority, but all he could think about was a hot shower and a few hours sleep as he breathed in LA's muggy morning air and made his way to the train station to start his journey home.

 

* * *

 

Unlocking and pushing open his apartment door, Jack threw his duffle bag on his floor and flopped down on his couch. It wasn't like the Lounge was super physical work, but it was still tiring, constantly being on his feet and mixing drinks all night.

Jack had long ago gotten used to keeping odd work hours since it fit perfectly with his university, but that didn't mean that getting home from work at 4am after a busy night didn't sometimes kick the shit out of him.

Stretching his legs out and toeing off his shoes, Jack rolled over onto his stomach. He should get up and go to bed, but his couch was there, and super comfy and -

Jack sat up abruptly when he heard his phone buzz and chime it's ring tone. With a groan, Jack reached out and fumbled for his bag. When he couldn't reach it, he groaned again and forced himself to roll off the couch. Unzipping his bag, Jack grabbed his phone.

"Oh shit." Jack cursed under his breath as he saw 'Oiefa' come up on his caller id. He hadn't even thought about it, but he instantly realised he'd missed his usual weekly call with his sister. Sheepishly, he swiped to answer.

"Uh, hi Fi."

"Well, good ta know you're still alive." Flopping back down on his couch, Jack winced at the sharp lick of sarcasm in his sisters voice. "I was getting ready ta call the police."

Thousands of miles away and she could still tell him off like a little boy. Shaking his head, Jack tried to placate her. "I'm sorry Fi, I just -"

"Forgot about your poor, boring sister, right?" Oiefa said, but her voice was warmer. "Was it college work or your _someone special?_ "

Despite nearly fifteen years between them, Jack had always been close to his oldest sister, closer than he was with his other sister, either of his brothers or his parents. She was the only one he'd trusted with his relationship with Mark, and the only one that had encouraged him to pursue his art.

Grinning, Jack ran his hands over his face and rolled over to lay back on the couch.

"I really _am_ sorry Oiefa. My uni work is kicking my arse. I'm so far behind with my art history essay it's not even funny."

Oifea sighed dramatically and Jack had to smother his grin - he could just picture her face. "Well, at least you're honest. So, what's been happening _deartháir beag_?"

Tired as he was, Jack found himself smiling at the sweet endearment. He was always happy to talk to Oiefa - she was a wonderful listener and she always gave excellent advice. It was immensely comforting to have someone in his family who he didn't have to pretend with, someone who was _proud_ of him for being _him_.

Pragmatic as she was, she hadn't batted an eyelid when he said that he'd started working at Lovelies, or been the least bit surprised when Jack had told her about Mark. She really _knew_ him, and loved him still.

He knew his parents loved him, but any time he tried to talk to them about his studies, they just asked him when he was getting a _real_ job. Their dismissive attitude stung - he'd been accepted for a prestigious scholarship and they still hadn't been able to muster up any enthusiasm. They'd only let him leave Ireland in the first place after he'd gotten his bone numbingly boring qualification in hotel management, for when his path in arts "didn't work out".

Their lack of faith in him had been sobering, but Oifea had always encouraged him regardless. _"You have a real talent Sean, don't let_ anyone _tell you otherwise."_

Jack would always be grateful that his sister had believed in him when no-one else did.

So he told her about his week, about his progress on his painting (in lieu of his work on his essay), and she in turn told Jack about what had been happening at home and the stress about her latest architectural project at work.

Suppressing a yawn, Jack rubbed at his eyes as Oifea finished talking about a client who kept demanding that she redesign the plans she was drawing up for his new office building.

"Sooooooo," she drawled, and Jack could hear the lilt in her voice. "How have things been with _Mark?_ "

Feeling his cheeks flush, Jack stared at the ceiling, smiling dumbly to himself.

"It's been good! Since we've had a great weekend at the Lounge we're all heading out on Monday."

"Oooh, a date huh?"

"A group outing." Jack corrected, "everyone's coming out but, it will be pretty great fun."

"When are you going to ask him on a real date, huh Jack?"

Jack sighed, feeling his smile slip a little. "I really like him, and I know he likes me, but I dunno if he wants to _date_ , y'know?"

"I can see wantin' ta keep thing casual Jack, but you've been messing around for a few months, right? Don't you want somethin' more?"

"Yeah, but I dunno if he wants the same thing."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't ask now will you?" Oiefa sighed fondly. "I think you should give it a try."

"I'm afraid it'll mess things up. If he says no it's gonnna be super awkward."

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be great if he said yes?"

"It would." Jack admitted softly. "But I dunno."

"And you never will if you don't ask, but hey, that's just what I t'ink." She chuckled lightly. "I suppose I should let you go. I just wanted ta make sure you were alright."

"Thanks Fi, it's great to talk to you."

"Have fun on Monday, and good luck with your essay. I'll proof read it if ya need me. Just don't leave it until the last minutes like last time, yeah?"

Snorting at the memory of the frantic email he'd sent, Jack nodded even though his sister couldn't see. "Don't worry, I'm _never_ going to do that again. That was way too much stress for me to handle."

"Well, good! Night Sean, I love you."

"Love you too."

Jack swiped to end the call. He didn't miss a lot about Ireland, but he did miss his sister. Sighing, he sat up. Well, at least he was awake enough now for a shower before bed.

His sisters words stuck in his head though, and he couldn't help but wonder what Mark would say if he asked him out when he saw the other man at work next. His feelings for Mark had been so convoluted at first, but Jack was pretty sure he'd been moving towards being in love with the man.

Jack would never forget his second night working at the Lounge when he'd seen Mark...

_"Laaaaaadies, look who we have fresh from the farm! Give it up for your stable boy!"_

The DJ's voice had come over the loud speaker as the right hand stage was lit with the spotlight. Jack had looked up just as the music had kicked up, to see as a handsome black haired guy in an unbuttoned red flannel shirt, denim shorts and a cowboy hat, rolling his sharp hips enticingly in time to the music.

He had his head down, but as soon as the lyrics started, he looked up. Throwing aside the cowboy hat with a saucy wink, the dark haired dancer had swung himself up onto the pole, biceps bulging as his arms worked.

 _Cowboy baby, With the top let back and the sunshine shining_  
_Cowboy baby, West coast chilling with the Boone's Wine_  
_I wanna be a Cowboy baby_  
_Riding at night cause I sleep all day_

Jack couldn't take his eyes off him. The way he moved - the confident sensuality, the _strength_ , the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he gripped the pole with both hands and curled himself around it. At one point he'd completely flipped himself upside down, braced only by his arms, spread his legs in a perfect split and then flipped himself back down with sinful fluidity.

Jack had felt his mouth go dry as he almost over poured his shot. He'd watched the other guys dance the night before and yeah, it had been hot, but _Jesus Christ_ , this guy was something else.

Loud to be heard about the music, Holly shouted, "Huh, good to see Mark back."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when Holly's voice chimed in behind him as she looked up from the shot of Midori she'd dumped into a highball glass.

"Mark?" except it came out more like 'Meark' with how thick his tongue felt.

Barely remembering to pass over the drinks he'd made, Jack had been transfixed as 'Mark' ripped the flannel shirt off and tossed it aside, then shimmied gracefully back up to the pole and spun around it, twisting as he used his momentum to complete a full rotation.

Transfixed, Jack watched as Mark flipped himself so he was upside down again, legs spread with the pole between them this time, toes pointed perfectly, then after a few seconds of holding the position, gracefully lowered himself down and moved away from the pole to dance towards the front of the stage.

The women watching were going wild, and Jack felt his heart fluttering erratically in his chest. Rolling his hips, Mark winked again at the adoring crowd.

 _Cowboy baby, With the top let back and the sunshine shining_  
_Cowboy baby, West coast chilling with the Boone's Wine_  
_I wanna be a Cowboy baby_  
_Riding at night cause I sleep all day_

"Yeah, he just flew in from visiting his mom and his brother in Cincinnati this morning. I didn't think Suzy said he'd be working today, but he must have felt up to it."

'Up to it' was a perfect phrase considering how hard Jack could feel himself getting.

What the _hell?_

He'd never chanced things with another guy after the 'incident' with Owen. Shame and guilt had smothered any other curiosity he'd had, and he'd insisted on only bringing good girls home to meet his family and make sure they knew he was normal.

Occasionally he'd felt a slight bit of something stir in his gut when he'd seen an attractive guy, but he'd stamped it down, his father's voice usually rushing back into his head, _"boys belong with girls"_.

But at that moment, captivated by the man on stage, the only thought Jack had running through his mind was the rush of confused feelings and the hot curl of arousal settling itself firmly in his stomach.

Brain melting into his toes, Jack had been a man in crisis when Mark's denim shorts came off. Just in tantalisingly tight boxer briefs, Mark hadn't looked like he had a care in the world as he thrust enticingly towards the crowd, thumbing around the hem of his underwear before he practically skipped back to the pole.

Somehow managing to make the climb look sexy, he had lifted himself almost to the ceiling and then braced with his legs and proceeded to spin down the length of the pole. Jack could feel his hands shake. Dumbly, he almost handed over the wrong change when he was forced to tear his eyes away and make a lady a drink.

Women were screaming, and when he reached the bottom, the song ended. Unwinding himself, he stood and blew a kiss to the audience who were divided between cheering and wailing in disappointment.

The moment the stage had dimmed, it was as if a spell was broken. Jack found himself able to blink again when the DJ's voice cut through the haze of panic.

  _"Well, wasn't that something ladies? Don't worry though, your farm boy will be back soon! Until then, you have the wonder from Down Under   coming up, and plenty more tasty men where that came from!"_

Jack had jolted back into his body, stunned, as the rest of the world still turned like he hadn't just had his first sexuality crisis in years. It wasn't long before Jack was forced to get back to work since the set was finished and more women were queuing for drinks, but he hadn't been able to get his mind off of Mark and what it all meant...

And of course, it hadn't helped that when he'd been sent out to get another container of pre-cut lemon rings, he'd _literally_ run into Mark's solid chest.

With a started 'oomph' of surprise, he'd almost dropped the silver container he'd been carrying. Mark had changed costumes and had been wearing a denim vest this time, shirtless beneath it, and in an even tinier pair of shorts than the last ones Jack had seen him rip off.

Close up he could see Mark's handsome face and he'd felt his brain go to mush again. There was definitely a hint of something Asian in the dark haired mans features but Jack couldn't be totally sure. He looked slightly different, and it took Jack a second to realise Mark was wearing glasses that somehow seemed to suit him perfectly. Face breaking into an enormous smile, Mark beamed at him.

"Oh, hey, new face!" Wow, that voice. Okay, it was _not_ fair for someone to look that good and have a voice that was smooth as a shot of aged whiskey too. "Suzy said she was hiring! I'm Mark, what's your name?"

Blinking stupidly Jack had considered shaking his hand before he realised that he couldn't because duh, his hands were full. Fumbling the cold container, Jack felt his face flame.

"Oh, ahm, sorry, it's Sean-I mean Jack." He'd squeaked, face crimson as he stumbled over his own name.

Mark's brows had furrowed in confusion. "Uh, ooooookay."

Feeling the heat travel up to his ears, Jack shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, it's Sean, but Jack's sorta a nickname."

"Oh?"

"Most people call me Jack. It's sort of weird thinking of myself as Sean sometimes. It's the name on my birth certificate but I usually go by Jack. Shit, sorry, I'm rambling."

His face was tomato red, but Mark just grinned.

"Ahhh, I see." A brief pause, then a soft grin. "Well, I'll catch you around, _Jack_."

It had been three solid weeks of agonising on his part before Jack was willing to admit that yes, he was attracted to Mark. Jack had tried to reason that it was just the dancing, but none of the other guys elicited that hot-in-the-gut response that watching Mark did.

At first, it was just his goddamn delectable body, but the more Jack got to know him, the worse it got, because Mark not only had the looks that made his heart skip, he also had that voice, and an adorable personality, and a sparkling sense of humour. Plus Mark was smart and charming, and well...the list of things Jack liked about him just kept getting longer and longer as the months passed.

It was just impossible not to be friends with him - everyone liked him. He wormed his way into Jack's heart, and worse, into his head.

After too many nights to count of wanking himself into oblivion with Mark's face in his mind, Jack had finally accepted he _wanted_ Mark.

There were so many questions though. Other than one aborted kiss, Jack hadn't been with a guy and he had no clue what to do. And what if Mark didn't even want to be with him?

Every night when they all hung out after close, Mark had never mentioned a girlfriend (or boyfriend) but he was such a great guy, always looking out for everyone, asking if he could help...Surely someone that sweet couldn't be single?

Though he could have sworn Mark had seemed to be finding more excuses to hang around him after work, and that he'd been catching Mark's eyes on him a lot lately.

That didn't necessarily mean attraction, but then again, Mark had solved Jack's little dilemma for him one night when he'd pinned Jack to the stockroom wall and jammed his tongue down Jack's throat with a breathless admission of "you're too goddamn cute for your own good."

Jack could swear that sometimes he could still taste the sharp burn of Fireball on his tongue whenever he thought about that kiss...

Anything sexual with Mark was incredible - all the curiosity he'd repressed for so many years, he could finally explore with someone who was as patient, confident, willing and just so, so hot.

They hadn't gone 'all the way', but Jack felt like they were moving closer to it with every stolen moment they had _._

They'd never really established any rules or any boundaries, things just always seemed to progress naturally between them. Mark had never indicated he wanted to do more than mess around, but he hadn't indicated that he _didn't_.

Was it too much to ask for more? Jack wondered as he stripped off his clothes and cranked his hot water.

Mark was awesome, and Jack would have given anything to know him better, to hang out together outside of work. To call him his boyfriend and do dumb things like go out to dinner and fall asleep watching netflix together.

To take that next step together when it came to sex....Mark was so handsome, and his eyes....not to mention those delectable muscles.

Sighing softly Jack let his hand snake down to his steadily hardening erection. He'd never had sex with a man - the experimentation he'd been doing with Mark was the limit of his experience, but Jack was sure it would be even better than what they'd already done.

Working his hand in a steady rhythm up and down his dick, Jack let the fantasy form behind his eyes.

Jack didn't know anything, so naturally, Mark would have to top.

He'd have Jack laying on his back so he could watch his face - Mark always did that, forever analysing every little reaction from the younger man, studying and reacting. The half Korean was _always_ a conscientious lover, so of course he'd prep him liberally first, working Jack open with the same gentle skill he always used.

The phantom memory of Mark's lubed fingers in him earlier made his insides flutter and his dick throb. Picking up his pace, Jack could almost feel the warm, strong hands that would be all over him, steady and sensual. Mark would be burbling steady reassurances, loving praise as he worshiped Jack's body.

He'd call him _Sean_ with that deep, soft reverence that never failed to make Jack hot all over, and when he was finally sweaty and needy and begging for it, Mark would hike Jack's legs up and slowly push that thick, glorious cock into his body, filling the Irishman like fingers never could.

Moaning low and loud in the privacy of his shower, Jack'sorgasm hit him hard and fast.

He blurted out a sharp cry as warm bliss skittered down his spine and up to his shaft, come spattering onto the shower floor and washing away with the swirl of water. Bracing himself against the shower wall as his limbs trembled for a moment, Jack blinked and caught his breath.

He was going to ask Mark out. Maybe it was just the post orgasm brain addling, but the more he thought about it, the more he considered it to be a no lose situation.

Worst case, if Mark said no, Jack _could_ shrug if off and just keep to their current arrangement.

But if he said yes, well...Wouldn't that just be grand?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will end up being, but there's at least one more in the works. 
> 
> Please kudo/comment if you liked this or if you have any suggestions to help me improve! I would really appreciate it.


End file.
